


You're dead to me.

by Uncle_Cinnamon



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Cinnamon/pseuds/Uncle_Cinnamon
Summary: Spoilers for Cookie Run Kingdom!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	You're dead to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Cookie Run Kingdom!

Pure Vanilla looked around frantically, his clothes were ripped and he had bruises and cuts on his face but he didn't care. He had managed to defeat Dark Enchantress with the help of the other heroes but White Lily had disappeared. He frantically looked around the shambles that used to be his castle, picking up any bits and pieces of rubbish and moving it. White Lily was nowhere to be seen, his breathing started to quicken. Where was she? She couldn't die…

He ran down the hallway, he didn't care about his injuries and how he most definitely shouldn't be moving like this. He needed to find his best friend, he had lost everything else and he couldn't lose her too.

His running came to a quick halt once he heard muffled yet recognisable voices, he gripped the wall to stop himself from falling because of the sudden stop. He looked towards the room, it was one of the few standing rooms. He took a deep breath before pushing the door open, what he saw? It was horrifying.

Dark Enchantress stood there, despite her 'defeat', she stood there strong and proud. She was holding White Lily by her chin, a wicked smirk on her face.  
"You brought me into this world and yet...you can't take me out?" She mocked White Lily, laughing sadistically before glancing at the injured hero behind her.

"Put her down! You've caused enough bloodshed!" Pure Vanilla demanded, he gripped his staff both from horror and from weakness. He was weak and everyone in that room knew it, he couldn't fight Dark Enchantress and would die if he tried. Someone would die either way…

"Oh? And you're going to stop me?" Enchantress laughed and brushed White Lily's hair out of her face before raising her staff.   
White Lily struggled slightly, she'd come to accept this fate. Afterall, ever since she opened the portal she had a feeling it would haunt her. But she didn't want to traumatise Pure Vanilla, not like this. Not when he could die as well.  
"Oh? You're fighting back" DE mocked before glancing back at Pure Vanilla, his entire body was shaking and he looked like he'd collapse.

"Oh well." She laughed before stabbing White Lily through the chest, a small gasp came from her before it was silent. DE smirked and pulled her staff out, the bottom was coated in a red.  
"NO!!!" Pure Vanilla screamed, his voice straining as he did so. Everything hurt badly, tears filled his eyes and he threw himself to White Lily's side. His entire body shook as he quickly wrapped his arms around his dead best friend, he got blood on himself but he couldn't care.  
"Come-come on.." he murmured as he desperately tried to heal her, his hands shook when he couldn't.

DE smirked at the pair and watched in amusement, raising a brow when Pure Vanilla turned to face her.  
"You bastard!" He snarled, tears running down his face. He was never angry and he never swore...DE had officially pissed him off, rather understandably.  
"Fuck you fuck you fuck you!" He screamed, his tears hit the ground. 

Despite his anger and his efforts, he couldn't even attack Dark Enchantress. He was too weak, he had drained himself from trying to heal White Lily and now he couldn't even stand up without immediately falling over.  
"Tch. Pathetic." DE mocked and smirked, noticing one of Pure Vanilla's hands were on the floor, she didn't intend to kill him. He'd suffer more alive, but this wouldn't kill him. She smirked wider before stabbing through his hand with her staff.

Pure Vanilla's eyes widened as he let out a blood curdling scream. The staff pierced through his hand and blood immediately poured out, the pain only intensifying when DE pulled the staff out without hesitation.  
"Well then. I suppose I should take my leave...but, brother? Remember. Good things never happen to heros." DE smirked at him before slamming her staff down and teleporting away, leaving her grieving brother to sit there.

Pure Vanilla let out a quiet sob, his hand was hurting so badly but he could barely feel it. His physical pain felt numb to him...he was so mentally hurt. He lost his dearest friend and he could've prevented it. If he was stronger..he could've killed DE and saved White Lily. But he couldn't. He was weak. Like she said, he was pathetic.

And there Pure Vanilla stayed for hours, sobbing into his dead best friend's chest as he thought of all the ways he could've prevented it and saved her. A truly horrible fate, that day the world didn't lose just one hero. But two...


End file.
